mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ancient City Insurrection Chapter (II)/@comment-14.1.198.106-20150111231351
All credits: anon.'' "Let's start the magic. This time the books was not that good as I expected, in terms of a possible insurrection or something like Yokohama last year, but was good in a sense. I think this time the LN focuses in make everyone at certain level, being power or politics so it's more like a threshold for something else in the future. Volume starts like the preview, then Miyuki and the others left the SC in order to go to Kyoto to "arrange things". This is just a cover, because this time Tatsuya has to deal with Maya's mission.Leo, Erika and Mikihiko went too, and they meet Minoru for the first time.I don't know if it was said, but Minoru is one of the nicest persons in the series.It's also know here he is Fujibayashi's cousin.Al the group register in the same hotel (CR) and while Tatsuya, Minoru, miyuki and Minami are by their own, the other three were ambushed by traditionalists. This is one of the best team fights also, and Mikihiko proves him stronk as well, but ultimately they are going to lose just to be saved by Masaki." "(continue) They make the presentations, and the only one new here is Erika, who rather being known as second year of 1st High than a daughter of Chiba family.Masaki is here alone, George is in 3rd High making preparations for the Tesis Competition, it was a coincidence that they met there.Masaki is staying in hotel KK, the one nerby Cr so they can tag and go together in the same direction. Erika also comments kind of surprised he has a motorbike too.Masaki hears it, and ask why "too". Of course Tatsuya has one, and he is now alert. ''------I forgot, but this time Shizuku and Honoka couldn't go because Tatsuya didn't permit it. They have the bbf moment in the bathtub as well.'' Also, there are a lot of talk about the traditionalists and the "9"s all over the first chapters." "Later (some stuff between Minoru and the others like conversations and Tatsuya's teasing happens before), Masaki and the others join to tatsuya's group and talk about what happened. Tatsuya then decides to make Masaki part of it and reveals a shocking truth: He is a Special Officer of the Magic Independent Battalion 101, and his mission is to capture a certain individual.Masaki is shocked, but some things start to make sense about Tatsuya, then he got another piece of intel: this man is supposedly a 20' years old foreigner linked to de GAA, Zhou Gongjin. Masaki got pissed off, he remembers the name and the face. He is asked if he knows and he tells them of course he does, that man was the one who even showed his face and his true name in Yokohama's incident.While Masaki seems to want to take action, the others gave more info, Miyuki in particular describes her fight with Chen at the Magic Association, and Masaki pretty much guesses how the magic works, and how did Miyuki win against it. Of course, it's thanks to Miyuki that he is now calmed now. It's just by coincidence that he got himself into tatsuya's mission." "(continue) One more important thing, this time the people of 10MC are making acquaintance themselves for the first time, that's why I said it kind of prepares the ground for some people. The next day, Minoru knocks Tatsuya's door. He said he wants to help, but is rejected.He says he already fine, but Tatsuya rejects him saying this is not the time, latter they will have to deal with Zhou so he has to be in the best condition.Minami is now taking care of Minoru. It's rather comedic how she is all flustered and ridiculously serious when she is not like that with Miyuki. Later, Masaki, Miyuki and Tatsuya go to investigate but Tatsuya makes a little detour. He mets there with Mayumi, who is surprised he went not by himself. tatsuya recalls that when she always called for the two siblings, not just one alone.Mayumi shows jealously and even says "that's right, because you two are like 1 person". Masaki and Mayumi presents themselves, this time is the first for them even thought they knew each other because the 10MC.Mayumi asks why Masaki is also there, and after the explanation she agrees to have him helping them. They need people.The four start talking about Nakura's death, and Tatsuya is interested in the magic of the bodyguard." "As I'm doing it from memory, I'm not talking about more things that happened not giving details about some conversations, I think I will let them to other anons. (continue).Mayumi apologizes, she does not know. Then she suddenly remembers something, Nakura's magic is water manipulation, and one magic is Water Needles. How it works and its effectiveness are unknown.Tatsuya also uses ES to look for some hint about Nakura's death. He doesn't show signs of being defeated with magic, but he then gave a little hint and says it was probably cause by invocations. Of course there is a LOT of explanations about it.masaki remembers then what happened in Yokohama, and the golem he fought before with erika's group.Tatsuya says the golem is more akin to a robot, with a specif set of instructions while invocations are more like puppets. They decide to go together to the original destination this time, while Tatsuya calls Fujibayashi asking her to silence the systems in that area.The divide in two groups, Mayumi and Tatsuya, Miyuki and Masaki.Mayumi asks about that call when Miyuki alert them, they are being attacked.New fight with Tatsuya using Cast jamming, Mayumi her Dry Blizzards and showing their performance. Later they are left alone and decide to go back.When Tatsuya was back, Fujibayashi is waiting for him.She has a special personal request." "Btw he was alone. (continue)She wants Tatsuya to use ES on Minoru and discover what is that is killing her cousin.Tatsuya is kind of reluctant, but Fujibayashi insists and Tatsuya finally agrees.Then, he describes Minoru's condition: he is like a vessel that can't stand the magic power. The psion flux is storming inside him. It by itself can't do anything, but psion affect eidos and place a great stress, then affecting the physical body. It's like a pipeline about to burst because the magic power can't be contained. Is just a great unbalance.Then they found the cause and cut it off, which also means to low the magic power, which he is sure Minoru won't like, or find a way to make the storming psion active so they don't go on rampage. Using magic is possible, but even if this lessens the effect a while, the rebound will restart this cycle.He does not know how can this be cured. Minoru is told it and he apologizes and also thanks Tatsuya. Before he had a conversation with the siblings an d Minami about him being diagnosed nod living more than 20 years. Erika's group is back and they greet Fujibayashi as well. Tatsuya then remembers Miyuki has to go back to 1st High because her duties, and also prohibits Erika and the others to stay more time." "Btw, i forgot to talk about the insurrection. Minami even recalls what Tatsuya said before, and he says yes, it's possible that traditionalists are gather military force, and they are probably commanded by Zhou as how he can be freely in Yokohama and Kyoto. This time they are against the clock because things can happen in the next thesis competition. (continue)This time is only Tatsuya and Mayumi. They go to a restaurant (Mayumi invites him) and later, after Miyuki's call saying they are in home, Mayumi invites him again.This time she is in "I'm already an adult" so they go to the bar, where he refuses to drink alcohol. he is not an adult yet.Mayumi also asks him to stop calling her "Senpai" since they are not longer in that relationship senpai-kouhai, and even says she should be calling him "Tatsuya-san".They talk with the bartender as well, about magicians and so while Mayumi is getting drunk. Moments latter Tatsuya is taking her to the hotel room and she keeps acting like a little girl. he even starts to being desperate because she obviously does not understand what means to go to the bed: she has to undress in order to rest.It's just one line, but it makes me smileSomething like: "Senpai, you have to go to the bed, so". "What do you mean", "You have to undressss" while the usual headache makes its presence." "(continue)Next day Mayumi is nervous, and is kind of shy. Tatsuya understands that it's probably because she found herself undressed in the bed, but he reassures Mayumi nothing happened there.Mayumi wants to say something but is stopped. he already understood and she does not have to apologize, but she also mentions he doesn't really know.But this is not time for that because the real deal will start soon. Tatsuya goes back home and here he talks about Minoru's condition with Miyuki. Also, he reveals he is the product of incest, and Miyuki got shocked. she asks if this unbalance has some relation with the incest but he is not sure if genetics played some roll. He kind of avoid it as well, in part because is true he does not know the actual cause. October 27th, 1st High is still in preparations. Isori Kei is the leader of the team as well. Here even Mikihiko starts questioning why Tatsuya hasn't call Mizuki and her special eyes, but after being told they have to stay away of this he understood this is something pretty dangerous and asks Tatsuya to take care of himself. Later, Kuroba twins makes their appearance where Tatsuya's. he asked for their cooperation and they readily agreed. He needs them in order to accomplish his mission.He also gets a call from Fujibayashi. She knows the whereabouts of Zhou Gongjin. After some teasing and Tatsuya already hanging up, she tells him. Zhou is hidden in a military base in Kyoto, pretty much near to where they were before. He calls Masaki and tells him he knows now where Zhou is, then asks what Masaki is planning to do and the second says he is going as well." "(continue)Kurobas are mobilized. Tatsuya ask them to be careful and not to jump to action, they have another mission and that's not letting Zhou run away.Btw, later Fumiya starts to complain about it, thinking why Tatsuya didn't let them help him directly, but Ayako calms him down saying it's because Tatsuya is worried because them, he cares about them and that's why he made them the center of this operation. Masaki is now here much earlier than expected, and Tatsuya tell him the particulars. They decide to go and infiltrate the base.Once there, the surveillance system catches them but they have helmets.Zhou's people is getting worried because the systems are being shut down. Zhou does not know tatsuya's magic so he just guesses it should be some ancient magic like an invisible weapon they can't see.Again tatsuya use classified magic in front of Masaki but even after being asked he does not say anything.Instead, he makes Masaki feel the rivalry making him cooperate with a pretty good tag team. Zhou decides to run away when the other finally reach their destination. Fumiya is following him as well. When Zhou is in his way Minoru blocks his path. They start to fight and minoru uses Parade.Zhou knew it, but after just a while Masaki is also blocking him, while greeting him and recalling the last time in Yokohama.ZHou knows about "Bakuretsu" the special magic of Ichijos. Then Tatsuya disables his CAD and is recognized by Zhou, but nothing more. he really does not know much about Tatsuya. Once trapped, he can't go away and they tell him to surrender." "(continue)Masaki says he has no scape, and Zhou is showing a disgusting smile. Then he says that's right, this is the end, but even if he dies, he will continue to exist. Tatsuya yells at masaki saying to get away. Zhou starts to sprout blood and red flames start to engulf him while he laughs. After a while there is not flames, and no trace or a corpse.Masaki asks if he is really dead, and Tatsuya says it seems so, but there is a uncomfortable feeling. They can call it a "happy ending" but it doesn't feel like one.Anyway, the mission is over. Next day, he gave the particular about Nakura's killer to mayumi, and she is satisfied.Also she got back at him remember "that incident" saying they are now even. miyuki of course start asking him about it while jealous, and Tatsuya as always giving it no importance. Next there is the thesis competition. this is 2nd High turn and the main representative is Minoru.Their thesis has a name like "Theoretical formula to explain the effects of Mental Interference Magic" or something like that.He is a first year making the presentation, in other words he is announcing himself kind of genius." "I will try to make a crappy translation of the next part that is the last pages so people could make their interpretation about the next volume, sorry if it's not that good: ''------------------------------------At the same time, although in minor scale, there was an even more serous meeting than the thesis Competition in the Yotsuba's main household.'' "As all of you know, the matter of Shiba Tatsuya and his loyalty test being successfully accomplished with the results the client asked for. He has shown loyalty and being a valuable resource for the Yotsubas." Maya said that slowly, while looking at a row of upset faces. "This mission was a test for Tatsuya-san. It should be in the line with Hayama-san's report. ¿Have you take a look at it?" "It's not like we could reject this, ¿right?" Said the Shiiba's family head, who kept quiet all this time. "That's right, he has shown a valuable ability." Agreed the Mashiba's family head. "This time he passed the test." State the Shibata's family head without hiding his discontent. "We should thrown away our strange prejudice." Proposed the Mugura's family head. "I agree. ¿Don't you think we were expecting just too much from the very beginning? It should be necessary to reconsider thinks step by step and be objective." Nodded the Tsukuba's family head. "I think it's too early to make a last judgment. It's also objectively true that it had been shown that Shiba Tatsuya has the ability." The Shizuka's family head made a prudent suggestion. Everyone had their gaze on Kuroba's family head, Kuroba Mitsugu, who kept quiet al this time. "¿What does Kuroba family think?" Asked for a comment, the Shibata's family head. "I failed this mission. thus, I don't think I'm in the position of make any opinion about this." A heavy atmosphere filled the interior. At that moment, a calmed voice finished the discussion. "Then the seven families will meet again in the New Year's reunion and will make a decision." This way was set the next meeting next year where they will make a final decision. The family's branches' heads who were reunited in that place couldn't take opposition to the word given by the Yotsuba's clan head. (Continue in the "Yotsuba's inheritance arc") ''---------------------------------------------------------------------------'' ''That's all, maybe I omitted important details since I just did it from memory, and because that the draft of what happened this time. next time seems to be focused in Yotsuba's clan.